What Now?
by TotallyGurly
Summary: Sequel to my fanfic 'Her Sister' , focuses on my OC Jay, bbrae is canon, slight robstar, and possible OCxCyborg. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Well I'm back and ready to start my sequel to 'Her Sister', but before I begin I have some questions for you guys about reviews I've been getting...Do you want Cyborg and Jay to end up together?! Because I would totally be up for that! But I just wanted to check to see what you guys thought so yeah I'll add some Cyborg and Jay in this chapter so you can get the gist of what I mean...anyway please enjoy this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my ADORKABLE OC BlueJay**

Chapter 1: New beginnings

It was just your average morning in Titans Tower. Robin was training, Starfire was feeding Silkie, Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over what to cook for breakfast(again), Raven was reading a book on the couch, and Jay was in her room getting ready for the day. Yup, just normal...with some minor changes.

Beast Boy scarfed down his tofu bacon and sat on the couch next to Raven.

"So how's my beautiful girlfriend doing today?", Beast Boy asked with a coy smile on his face as he wrapped one arm around her.

"Gar, just because I'm your girlfriend now doesn't mean you have to use the word 'beautiful' in every sentence.", Raven said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to.", Beast Boy replied winking.

"Oh just shut up.", Raven smirked and kissed him ever so gently on the lips, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He responded to her kiss and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling ever so slightly.

"Awwwwwwwww!"

Beast Boy and Raven pulled apart and looked towards their friends who had been watching them.

"Ahem.", Raven said glaring at the four.

"Sorry, it's just that we're all really happy for you two!", Jay squealed.

"Yes, ever since you and friend Beast Boy have announced your undying love for one another, we are most joyous that you are a couple now!", Starfire added.

"Yeah, it was about time for y'all to get together.", Cyborg said nudging Jay and reminding her about the night they left the 'couple' sleeping on the couch together.

"We've been waiting for you guys to 'happen'.", Robin smiled.

"We really appreciate it guys, but do you have to do that every time we kiss?", Beast Boy asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes.", the four Titans answered.

. . .

Jay strolled into the garage to see Cyborg working on the T-car.

"Hey Jay, what's up?", Cyborg asked as he tightened something.

"Nothing really, do you need any help?", Jay asked.

"Sure, can you hand me that wrench?", Cyborg said and pointed.

"Kk.", Jay said and skipped over to the tool box, reaching in, grabbing the wrench, and handing it to Cyborg.

"Thanks."

"No problem dude."

. . .

Cyborg and Jay worked on the car for hours until Robin called them up for dinner.

"We should probably head up before Bird Boy blows a gasket.", Jay said as she wiped the dirt off her hands with a towel.

"Yeah probably, we don't need Robin on our case all through dinner. That boy does not know when to let something go.", Cyborg added smiling, making Jay giggle.

Cyborg finished hooking the engine back up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He then began to leave but Jay stopped him.

"Wait you have something on your face.", Jay said standing on her toes and wiping the oil from his cheek letting her hand linger for a moment.

She realized what she was doing and quickly took her hand away.

"Um, we should probably go now.", Cyborg said awkwardly.

"Yeah...", Jay said pulling up her hood and walking back inside, Cyborg following behind.

**Well there you have it, was that too much Cyborg and Jay? Because if it was I could just rewrite it and take out those parts, but I want to know what you guys think. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Change

**Gather around my children because I'm back and ready to continue the story! Soooo, I'm guessing quite a few of you actually like the idea of Cyborg and Jay ending up together? Well good, because that is just where we last left off! Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC BlueJay**

Chapter 2: Feelings Change

The Titans had finished eating and were now scattered all over, doing their own things. The guys went off to hang out and only Starfire and Raven remained in the kitchen, chatting away. But Jay was still sitting at the table, seeming sort of...zoned out.

"Friend Jay, does something trouble you?", Starfire asked, concern filled her voice.

"What? Oh um...it's nothing.", Jay replied in a daze.

"Are you sure? You seem really concentrated on something." Raven added.

"Really guys, I'm fine.", Jay waved off, plastering a fake smile across her face.

"There is nothing you wish to talk about?", Starfire asked suspiciously.

"Nope, it's all good Star", Jay laughed awkwardly, "I gotta go...", and with that Jay hurried out of the kitchen, leaving a puzzled Starfire and Raven behind.

. . .

Jay was up on the roof, feet dangling over the edge. It was always a nice place for her to clear her head. Just then Beast Boy appeared.

"Hey dudette! What's up?", Beast Boy asked, flashing his complimentary grin as he sat next to her.

"Nothing...", Jay sighed in a depressed tone.

"Whoa, are you okay?", His tone sounded worried.

"I'm fine...", She barely muttered.

He wasn't buying this.

"Okay something's going on, spill it."

"Fine, OKAY!", Jay said, quite agitated.

"Jeez, no need to yell. So what's the matter?", He said.

"Well, there's this guy...", She began.

"He didn't hurt you did he, I'll kick his ass if he did!", Beast Boy began getting riled up.

"No! He's a really sweet guy, the thing is...", She continued, looking for the right words, "We're too close, friendship wise."

"It isn't me, is it?", Beast Boy inquired jokingly.

"God no, you and my sister are meant to be; the future says so.", Jay replied, tapping her head and giggling.

"Hahahaha, okay so who is it then?", He interrogated.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?", Jay asked, more or less as a demand.

"Promise.", Beast Boy pledged, 'zipping' his lips.

"Okay...", Jay huffed, "It's Cyborg."

Beast Boy's entire expression changed to shock.

"Wow, um...", Beast Boy awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you! It sounds so weird!", Jay exclaimed throwing her head in her hands.

"What? No it doesn't...", He said chuckling uncomfortably.

Jay glared at him.

"...So maybe it's a little weird.", He agreed.

"See! Ugh, what am I gonna do?", She groaned.

"Well, you could just tell him.", Beast Boy recommended.

"I can't do that!", She yelled, "It could ruin our friendship."

"What if-"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_

"TITANS, TROUBLE!"

**Well, there you have it, another chapter set and done. I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
